


Love Story (Waiting)

by ZabbyPerno



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/pseuds/ZabbyPerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘We were both young when I first saw you. I closed my eyes and the flashbacks started…’ Arthur sees the newest transfer student at his school and is transfixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Story (Waiting)  
> Author: Forensic Fan ’93  
> Beta: None  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst.  
> Characters: Merlin, Arthur  
> Mentioned: Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival.  
> Pairing: Merthur, Gwencelot.  
> Set After: AU after Series 1.  
> A/N: So most of my other readers are probably wondering when I became a slash fan. To be honest? I don’t know myself. But seriously, with comments like “two sides of the same coin”? Come on, people! As a friend of mine says “with comments like that, you know one is always laying on top of the other”. :D Italics equal the present day. Normal like this indicates the past life. Spoilers up through Le Morte d’Arthur.  
> Word Count: 1,801  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Love Story by Taylor Swift, nor do I own Merlin.

_So, I have to say, my day started off pretty shittily. My car decides it doesn’t want to start (stupid piece of shit) and I have to rely on my half-sister to get me to school on fucking time. Fuck my life, right?_

 _I get on campus. I just want to make it to first period chemistry. Seriously!_

 _Something caught my eye. Well, more like someone._

 _I will be the first to admit that I am bi-sexual (not that I’d ever tell my Father that, nor Morgana). And this man was not your average handsome guy. He was more beautiful in a coltish sort of way._

 _He was sitting up against a tree, looking at a map of some sorts. Probably of the school. He finally noticed me staring (and yes, I was staring) and caught my eye._

I see a flash of a red neckerchief as they’re about to behead that man for practicing magic.

 _He squints at me as if trying to figure out if he knows me, because I know he looks familiar to me. I close my eyes, not knowing what else to do._

I look out across the court yard as my father gives his typical speech on how all magic is wrong and it needs to be eradicated from Albion.

I see the flash of red and blue against all the browns and greys that the peasants normally wear and it throws me off for a second. But not so much as this man. He looks like a person who always has a smile on his face, no matter what. And, good God, those cheekbones. They look like they could cut through my chainmail at the slightest of grazes.

I’m not even looking at the man accused of sorcery, but at this young man. What is it about him that is so captivating? I shiver in the warm summers air as I just stare at him.

And when Father makes this _Mer_ lin my manservant, I’m almost angry at the man because I don’t know how I will control myself around him. So I act like an arrogant prick while he’s around. When he accuses Valiant of magic, I believe him immediately. I don’t know why. But I do. When it turns out that Ewan died and I don’t have a witness, I am upset. Not because I think he lied to me (no, never that) but because he did make me look a fool in front of my father.

At the end of the tournament after I have killed Valiant and Morgana and I fought, I watch _Mer_ lin sidle his way over to me. I give him as close to an apology as I ever do and I hire him back. When he says I can buy him a drink, my heart and stomach leap into my throat and start flip-flopping every which way. “I can’t very well be seen buying drinks for my servant.”

Only later would I find out that he was a warlock, using MAGIC to protect ME (which went against everything I had ever been taught. Morgana and I were always taught that magic was evil and no sorcerer or sorceress alive would ever do us any good). _Mer_ lin and I had, according to Morgana, “finally admitted your bloody feelings for each other, thank the Gods!” We were sleeping together.

Uther (I can no longer think of him as “Father”) ordered _Mer_ lin’s head to be cut off. I pace in front of _Mer_ lin’s cell door, having bribed the guards away, tears streaming down my face. I deny those tears ever happening. I beg him to use his magic. His Gods given magic that he would escape.

He just smiles at me sadly and says, “I’m happy to serve you til the day I die.” My _Mer_ lin’s voice is soft.

“You can’t serve me unless you’re still here, idiot! Leave! When I’m king, I’ll lift the ban on magic and you can take your place by my side. As my King-consort and my Court Sorcerer!” I say sharply, trying anything that will get him to leave and let us live our lives together later on.

Something sparks in his eye. He smirks that mischievous smirk at me, and I know in that instant that I’ve won this battle. “Alright.”

“I’ll be waiting. All that’s left to do is run. I’ll be the Prince and you’ll be my Princess,” I murmur, wanting nothing more than to hold him to me and kiss him.

 _Mer_ lin smiles that wonderful dimpled smile at me, and turns on his heal and vanishes with a little pop of air being sucked into where my wonderful _Mer_ lin once stood.

Morgana is furious at Uther for not listening to us when it came to _Mer_ lin. She and I are becoming closer and closer. More like the brother and sister we know we are. She and Guinevere cover for me whenever I sneak out to go see _Mer_ lin. Sometimes even Gaius covers for me. I am under the impression that the whole of the castle turned their backs on Uther when he tried to kill Merlin. The only time Uther receives a hot meal now days is when either Morgana or I are eating with him.

I normally end up sneaking out of my window with a rope I keep hidden in my room. Morgana and Gwen will say, if I am caught missing, that yes Prince Arthur is in here with us. (And knowing them, they’ll come up with some excuse like “he’s using the chamber pot right now, so you can’t come in”.)

I then rush through the garden and the courtyard to disappear into the Darkling Forest to find _Mer_ lin. I always know where he is. _Mer_ lin says this is because his magic calls to me. At least, that’s what the Great Dragon beneath the Castle has told him. I believe they’re both right.

But until I see _Mer_ lin, I’m always quiet and careful not to get caught because if I am, _Mer_ lin and I are both dead if Uther ever caught us. There is some of the Guard loyal to him. After only a few minutes of walking into the forest I see the blue bulb I know to be _Mer_ lin’s magic guiding me toward him.

“ _Mer_ lin, you idiot, what are you doing so close to the castle?” I say, smiling as I wrap my arms around his too-skinny waist. “Are you even eating, idiot?”

 _Mer_ lin just smiles up at me, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. “I am. Mum makes sure of it.”

It gladdens me to know that he’s at least getting fed. I can feel the muscle he’s built up in the years since he’s been away.

“Uther’s out for your blood, you know,” I murmur after stealing a quick kiss. I lean my forehead against his. I reach a hand up to start stroking his ears. I love his ears.

He only nods against me. I feel his legs start to buckle as I continue stroking his ears.

We stood there, not speaking for a long time, just holding each other, making sure that the other was still alive and as healthy as we could be, until I knew I had to go. Uther would be getting suspicious soon if he wasn’t already.

“I’ll be waiting. All that’s left to do is run. I’ll be the Prince and you’ll be my Princess,” I whisper in his ear. I feel his shiver against me, and I smile slightly. I pull away and move out of reach slowly. I miss him already.

Three nights later, I meet up with him again, this time with horrible news. Uther wants me to marry Princess Elena. I disagree strongly, and Morgana and Gwen stand behind me on this decision. Uther has put his foot down. “ _Mer_ lin, he’s trying to tell me how to feel about this girl that I will never fall in love with. Ever.” I pull in a deep shuddering breath, leaning my head against _Mer_ lin’s shoulder. “This is so difficult.”

“Don’t worry,” he whispers. “We’ll make it out of this mess.”

Not even a year later, Uther was found murdered by a Druid boy. The Druid boy that _Mer_ lin, Morgana and I had helped escape. Mordred. I hear his voice inside my head and he says, _“If you don’t take care of Emrys, I will come after you, and make you suffer more than your father ever did.”_

I project back like _Mer_ lin has taught me. _“I won’t hurt him. I love him.”_

I see the smile curve his face and I know I’ve just won myself some very powerful allies.

My first act as King is to gather the Knights of my Round Table. Morgana and Gwen sit to my left, Lancelot beside Gwen. I have given the two my blessings. Leon sits next to Lancelot, then Gwaine directly across from me, Elyan, and finally Percival. The chair to my right remains empty for my _Mer_ lin, my Court Sorcerer and my King-Consort.

My second act is to remove the ban on magic, but if they are found murdering someone with magic, they will face the same punishment as if they had used a sword to kill someone.

I wait, and I wait. The only ones who understand what I am waiting for are Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot. They all have met _Mer_ lin.

Slowly, as the days pass, I begin to wonder if he’s even coming back. Thoughts flick through my head. Is he still alive? Is he even able to make it here?

It has been a year since I saw him last when I feel the familiar call of _Mer_ lin’s magic. I drag Lancelot with me because I am not allowed to go anywhere without a guard nowadays. Lancelot stays with the horses as I meet _Mer_ lin in what I have dubbed “Our Clearing”.

I explain to him that I was worried about the idiot and he smiles at me.

“I’ve never felt so alone,” he murmurs into our kiss.

He doesn’t say anything as I kneel to the ground and pull out a ring and say, “Marry me, _Mer_ lin. You’ll never have to feel alone. I love you and that’s worth more than my kingdom. I send a letter to your Mother. Let’s get you an outfit for the wedding.” When he just stares at me, I said, “ _Mer_ lin, just say yes or no already!”

He nods yes and I slip the ring onto his left ring finger. I let him tackle me to the ground in a hug and kiss.

 _I saw him stand up and put his map down. One name fell off those wonderfully pink lips of his. “Arthur.”_

 _I smiled as he moved closer to me and I linked hands with him. “_ Mer _lin…”_


	2. Merlin's Birthday

I smiled at Merlin from across the room, where my King-consort was talking to Bayard of Mercia. I have to wonder how that man feels, knowing he almost killed Camelot’s King-consort all those years ago. Well, I know Nimueh was the one to poison Merlin, but it still happened under Bayard’s nose.

Lancelot stood by my side, my guard for the evening. Gwaine stood a few feet away from my husband (and even after two years of being married, thinking of Merlin as my husband makes me want to shout my love for him from the roof of the castle) as his guard.

I motioned to Lancelot with a hand signal that told him I was moving. I excused myself from whichever Lady of whatever fief that was trying to get into my trousers. Really. I hoped Morgana would inform this Lady whoever-she-thinks-she-is that I am with Merlin. Have been for years. Longer than she’s been at Court.

It’s been three and a half years since I became king. Two of those, I have been ruling with my King-consort and Court Sorcerer by my side. I moved behind Merlin and smiled graciously at the visiting royal. I wrapped my arms around Merlin and I heard a servant, Mary, I think, sigh happily. “King Bayard. Merlin and I are very pleased you could join us today.”

His smile was tight. “Yes, well, my wife and I are happy to be here for King Merlin’s birthday. Thank you for inviting us.”

Merlin spoke up. “It’s an honor to have you.”

To be honest, sometimes I think Merlin would have made a great Player. He hates “all this scraping and bowing”. But others, when he’s trying to lie outright, he’s awful. I guess I should say that he’s good at twisting others words.

I could only imagine the earful I was going to get that night behind closed doors.

Bayard made his excuses and moved to join his wife (whose name I can never remember, and I really can’t bring myself to care at this point).

I heard a small cough behind us, and I turned, whirling Merlin around with me. Some of the staff giggled at the sight of their King-consort being flung around like a doll.

“Hunith,” I said, letting Merlin go so he could hug his mother. “How is Ealdor faring?”

My mother-in-law (and closest thing I had to a mother) smiled at me over my husband’s shoulder. “Ealdor is fine, even better since you took that part of Estacia and made it into part of Camelot when Cenred died with no heirs.”

“How is everybody?” Merlin asked, moving back to join me, linking both of his hands with mine. He leaned back against me, letting me support both of our weights. Not that I minded. Ever since I had to spend years without Merlin by my side, I loved the feeling of him beside me, touching me, even if it wasn’t sexual. Just a simple reminder that he was still here in Camelot, Uther was dead by Mordred’s hand (I should knight that Druid, I really should), and that the ban on magic was lifted.

She smirked. “Everything is going well. I think most people expect to see some great big castle that I raised you in. They are shocked to see that their King-consort grew up in a hut.”

I snorted. “They’re always shocked when they find out he was my manservant for years as well.”

“He is right here, and can hear you,” Merlin said, pretending to be annoyed. But I could feel his relaxed stance and the humor in his voice.

Hunith patted his cheek. “Oh give it up, my son,” she quipped. “You love us anyway.”

She floated away, as regal as any Queen, even if she was wearing what most noble’s in my court deemed “peasant clothing”.

Gwaine and Lancelot stood, shoulder to shoulder behind Merlin and me, ready to act as a buffer if anyone tried to harm us. There were several groups of people who were not happy with my choice for a consort, and had tried to kill Merlin last year.

I hadn’t even had time to draw my sword before Merlin blasted them to little pieces of ash with just a look. (Note to self: Never get on my husband’s bad side.)

“Hunith is right, you know, Merlin,” I heard my sister say.

She was standing right beside Merlin and me watching the festivities. There was dancing and drinking. Two things that Merlin hated, but understood were needed to show our people that we were human too.

Morgana smiled at me. “Hello, Arthur.”

“Morgana. How was your trip?” Morgana had gone on a diplomatic trip for Merlin and me to Mercia to escort Bayard and company here.

She sighed. “As dismal and tedious as per usual. Bayard was Bayard. Trying to get into every serving girl’s dress. His wife—what’s her name again? Really. I spend a week with them, and I still can’t remember her name. That is sad. But this one might not have her head for long anyway. Rumor has it, she’s having an affair with Lord Burchard, Bayard’s chief magic advisor.” Morgana’s eyes widened in fake astonishment. “In fact, they will probably both die.”

Merlin released one of my hands to rub his face. “Let’s hope so. I am sick of Burchard’s incessant…” He paused, looking for a word.

“Gumbling?” Morgana offered, a look of pure evil on her face. I hoped she wasn’t planning on revealing said affair in front of my court. That would be bad for relations between Camelot and Mercia. “Moaning? Droning, bellyaching, whinging, monotonous speeches on how magic is evil?”

That last statement caught my attention away from the party. “What happened, Morgana?” I asked, before Merlin could.

She smiled sweetly and innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Arthur. None at all…”

I raised an eyebrow as Merlin snorted. “That’s nonsense, Morgana. You know exactly what’s going on.”

“Let’s just say that Lord Burchard isn’t the most open minded man,” Morgana revealed. “He hates the fact that Merlin is a man, and hates the fact that Merlin has magic even more. And the fact that I am a woman with magic bugs him. Well, that and that I actually have a brain in my head.”

Gwen stalked over, a look of pure anger on her face. Morgana stepped in front of her. “Gwen.”

“That…that…hussy!” the former Lady-in-Waiting hissed, glancing in Merlin’s and my general direction.

Merlin brought our hands up to point at us. “No, not you,” Gwen snapped. “That hussy behind you.”

I turned, Merlin still in my arms. I placed my chin on his right shoulder. King Bayard’s wife was standing there, flirting with Lancelot. “Stupid harlot,” I whispered in my husband’s ear. “Gwen’s going to slaughter her with her bare hands.”

“Probably,” Merlin muttered back.

To Lancelot’s credit, he brushed off the Queen (was she even queen or just Bayard’s consort?), of Mercia’s advances. Probably placed him higher in Gwen’s sights right then.

Sensing a losing battle, the Queen (consort? Who knows.) stopped flirting with Lancelot. The stupid, stupid woman turned to Gwaine. I felt Morgana stiffen beside me. She and Gwaine had been married for only a year, though they had courted for much longer than that.

“Bayard isn’t going to be able to kill her,” Merlin murmured as Morgana stalked towards our bodyguards. “Morgana will do it for him.”

I snorted. “Let’s just keep relations as tentative as they are, if not better please. I really don’t want to deal with a war because the Queen — or is she his consort? — tries to get into Gwaine’s trousers.

Feeling someone on my right, I turned to look at the person. “Shall I get the infirmary ready, sires?” Gaius asked, rolling his eyes at the stupidity taking place before us. “Because knowing Gwen and Morgana…”

“Yes,” Merlin said to his former mentor. (And to be honest, I have never quite learned if he is Merlin’s uncle or not… This needs investigating…) “Morgana’s probably going to kill the woman.”

Gaius rolled his eyes again, raising his eyebrow at the scene in front of us. “Really…” And he moved away, muttering under his breath about stupid women trying to get between perfectly happy couples. I smirked. That was typical Gaius.

I nudged Merlin to my side, and we moved forward as one to listen in on Morgana getting into this woman’s face.

“…you no shame?” Morgana hissed. “How DARE you try and get my husband into bed with you? You have your own perfectly good screw over there in the form of your own husband. Or better yet, your own little squeeze over there.” My sister pointed at Lord Burchard, who was talking to one of the Council members who was one of the more conservative (Note to self: Watch him). Morgana’s voice had risen from a whisper to a screech.

“Morgana is right,” Gwen whispered. “You have no shame at all. You’re willing to throw yourself at any man that comes your way, even if you have to seek them out!” By that time, she was shouting as well.

Morgana was going paler, a sure sign she was mad. Merlin chuckled. “I think this is the best birthday present I could ask for.”

“And you’re willing to destroy relations with Camelot because you can’t figure out that I am married to the man you were just trying to seduce!” Morgana moved to stand by Gwaine, taking his hand into hers. Gwen did the same, moving to stand beside Lancelot.

Bayard decided that it was time to intervene. “What’s going on here?”

I choked back a laugh. I’m sure the whole room heard what Morgana and Gwen were yelling about. Merlin and I stepped forward, knowing that it was going to get ugly if things weren’t smoothed out.

Merlin laid a placating hand on Morgana’s arm, and was obviously projecting into her brain, like he had taught me. She relaxed, but only marginally. “I’m sure it’s just been a misunderstanding,” Merlin said, not taking his eyes off Morgana’s face.

She nodded. But it wasn’t a noticeable nod, luckily.

Gwen was still smoldering. Lancelot leaned down and whispered in her ear. I didn’t hear what was said, but she too relaxed. Gwen curtsied to King Bayard. “I’m sorry, my lord. It was just a misunderstanding.” It was a bald-faced lie as well, but Gwen was good.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Bayard grabbed Gwen’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. He missed the flare of anger flash in Lancelot’s eyes. Really, I wondered how a man who is supposed to lead a country is so stupid. Merlin put his free hand to his face and leaned his head down on Morgana’s shoulder, shaking with repressed laughter. I will admit, I was too. Luckily, Bayard was paying more attention to flirting with Gwen than paying attention to Merlin and me.

“Of course it is, milady,” Bayard murmured over Gwen’s hand. And he was flirting with her, right in front of his wife, too! The man has nerve.

It was even more shocking when his wife moved to stand beside Lord Burchard, who slipped a hand down her backside.

Morgana, Merlin and Gwaine slowly backed away from my best swordsman, whose hand was twitching, like he was wishing to go for his sword and challenge Bayard to a duel to the death. And Lancelot would win. I don’t need Morgana’s powers to understand that one.

Merlin slipped in front of me. I could feel Merlin’s magic gather in his hands, ready to separate Lancelot and Bayard.

Gwen pulled her hand back. “I’m sorry, my lord. But I am married, quite happily, to my husband. Maybe you’ve heard of him. Sir Lancelot du Lac.”

If Bayard knew the name of my best knight, he didn’t show it. “I apologize, my lady,” he said, bowing over her hand and kissing it again. He was pushed roughly away by Merlin’s magic.

I moved with Merlin, standing in front of Lancelot. “Don’t,” I whispered. “If you were to take your sword to Bayard, things would be ruined between Mercia and Camelot. You might be married to Guinevere, but that doesn’t mean you can’t think with your brain.”

I was pretty sure that Merlin was telling almost the same thing to Gwen, but I didn’t know for sure. Lancelot growled at me. It was a wordless growl, but a growl nonetheless. “Sir Lancelot!” I said, warning Lancelot that I could do much worse to him than extra training.

Lancelot seemed to deflate at that. “Yes, Sire.”

I patted his shoulder. “Don’t make this a habit, Lance,” I muttered, before relocating to my husband’s (I still can’t stop smiling at that) side.

Merlin turned away from Gwen, obviously satisfied that she was not going to do anything rash. “King Bayard of Mercia,” he said, power rising in his voice. The air crackled with Merlin’s magic as his temper rose. “My suggestion would be for you to leave Camelot before I decide to let my sister-in-law and my best friend dig out your wife’s eyes with a dulled spoon.” When Bayard seemed to hesitate, he stated, “Now, King Bayard.”

The King of Mercia took one look at my very angry husband, and turned tail and ran. He paused only to watch his wife kiss Burchard on the mouth. I had a feeling that once they were in Mercia, this would be forgotten because Bayard would be searching for a new wife and a new magical advisor.

Gwen and Morgana, stood side by side, obviously still very mad. Merlin turned to the crowd that was made up of our Court, our servants, and the musicians we had hired for the evening. “That’s the show for this evening, thank you! Thank you again for coming all this way to spend this wonderful day with my husband and me.”

The Court, as one, seemed to lift their goblets to Merlin. “Long live King-consort Merlin!”

I smiled as we slipped away. Pulling him into an embrace just outside the ballroom, I pressed him up against the wall, kissing him. “Yes, but that’s not the only show I’ll be getting tonight, is it?”

He smiled into our kiss, and that was the only thing I needed.


End file.
